In Which Malucci is Insensitive as Always
by Ishmaela
Summary: Dave's coworkers overhear one side of a telephone conversation


The nights were getting warmer, the sticky heat of this small Western town combining with the terror of

Title: In Which Malucci is Insensitive as Always

(Disclaimer: I never said they were mine. Please don't sue me.)  
  
(A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Be kind. J )

It was almost time for shifts to end at County General, and Abby Lockhart and Deb Chen were finishing up writing in some charts when Dave Malucci strolled up, picking up the receiver of a nearby phone and dialing a number. The two women barely glanced up from what they were doing, and as a voice on the other end of the line greeted him, Dave turned partially away so as not to disturb their work with his conversation.

"Hey, it's Dave Malucci. I was just calling to check on LouAnn."

Abby and Deb happened to glance up for a moment at the same time, catching each other's eyes. The two women shared an amused glance as if exchanging a thought: Malucci calling to check on a girl…there's a surprise. They both turned their attention back to their charts, not really interested in eavesdropping.

"So the surgery went okay?"  
  
Those words caught the women's attention, though. Looking up, they both turned to watch Dave's back. Was he checking on a patient? Or was it a relative he was checking on? Or a girlfriend? Despite the fact that they knew listening in on his conversation wasn't polite, their interest was now piqued.

"Yeah? So I guess I don't have to worry about her turning up pregnant, then."

At this, the two women exchanged glances again. Abby blinked a few times and Deb arched an eyebrow. Surely they must not have heard what they thought they just heard.

"Good. Babies are okay and all, but I'm just not equipped to handle any of them right now. So it's best for me and LouAnn if we just nip that possibility in the bud right now."

Both women could almost feel their jaws hit the desk. Another exchange of glances assured each of them that she hadn't misunderstood what she'd just heard. They'd both heard it clearly. Oblivious to his two coworkers, Malucci was continuing the conversation.

"And besides, now I don't have to worry about every guy within a twenty-mile radius thinking she's fair game," Dave was saying with a laugh.

Now the glances that Abby and Deb exchanged were outraged. It was pretty common knowledge among the staff that Malucci was a pig, but even they'd had no idea he was this bad.

"So I can pick her up now? All right. Tell her I'm on my way."  
  
As Dave hung up the phone, both Abby and Deb turned quickly back to their charts, not wanting Malucci to know they had been eavesdropping. And besides, neither woman trusted herself to look at him at the moment without throttling him.

"Bye, Abby. Bye, Deb." Dave paused for a moment, receiving nothing more than a grunt from both women. Blinking in puzzlement, he wondered what he had done now. Oh, well, he never would understand women. Shrugging to himself, he turned and walked away.

"Do you BELIEVE him?" Abby sputtered as soon as Dave was out of earshot.

"I knew he was an insensitive jerk, but I had no idea." Deb replied, shaking her head. "How could he just talk about that so…so calmly. As if he had no compassion at all that he may have just ruined that girl's life. How old could she be? Certainly not old enough to decide that she never wants any kids."

"You know he probably pressured her into it. Jeeze…Dave Malucci is such a dog!"

Well away from the hospital by now, Dave had no idea what his colleagues were saying about him. Turning his bike into the drive near the sign for the clinic, he pedalled up to the neat little building, left his bike in the rack, and strolled inside, smiling at the receptionist behind the desk.

"I'm here for LouAnn."  
  
"Great," the receptionist smiled back. "She's been anxious to see you." Punching two numbers on the intercom phone on her desk, she spoke into the microphone. "Dr. Dennard, Dave Malucci is here for LouAnn."

A few moments later, a rather pudgy looking man with a grey beard and a twinkle in his blue eyes dressed in a lab coat opened the door into the lobby. He was holding a leash, and on the other end of the leash was a pretty tricolor mixed hound. Catching sight of Malucci, the dog barked happily, her tail wagging furiously.

"LouAnn!" Going down on one knee, Dave met the dog halfway, laughing joyfully as LouAnn gave his face a thorough bath with her tongue, obviously happy to see "her man."

Dr. Dennard smiled at the pair.

"I wanted to congratulate you for being such a responsible pet owner, Dave, first of all for adopting LouAnn from the shelter and then for having her fixed." he said. "I can't tell you how many people have a careless attitude about getting their pets spayed or neutered and then dump the unwanted puppies into a shelter."

"Well, I just can't stand the thought of there being puppies in the world that nobody wants," Dave said, glancing up from his position on the floor with a smile. "I guess I'm just sensitive like that. Come on, LouAnn, let's go home."


End file.
